


Back To You

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: "This was a mistake." Ethan hiccuped.Silence. "What was?""This. Me. Us."Based off the song, "Back To You" by Ivan B





	Back To You

"Hey baby."

Silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't come home. I really thought I'd be able to this time."

"Jackson, hurry up."

Jackson waved off his manager, hunching his shoulders, "I promise I'll be home for Christmas. I gotta go, my flight leaves soon. I miss you a lot." Jackson paused, watching his manager waved at him to hurry up. "I- I love you. I really do." Jackson hung up, heart heavy.

This was the third time this week that Ethan had sent his call to voicemail. Not that Jackson could blame him. He was supposed to be in California with his boyfriend and family right now, celebrating Ethan's twenty-fourth birthday. Instead, he was about to get on another plane to go to another city. Atlanta this time, Jackson thinks. He's not sure though, the cities started blending together four cities ago.

Jackson put his hands in his sweatpants pocket, and walked slowly towards the door of the plane.

Private.

He thinks back to when he wasn't able to afford a private plane. He and Ethan used to talk more then. Now the time zones and busy schedules means they talk less than they'd ever thought they would when Jackson started this career... They see each other even less.

"Ethan again?" Peter, his manager asked.

Jackson nodded, not saying anything.

"Listen, you know I only want the best for you. But you're miserable. I think it's time to move on." He said, clapping his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "He answers you maybe once a week, if that."

"I love him." Jackson mumbled.

Peter didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Did Ethan still love him? If he did, he didn't act like it...

•. •. •.

"Jackson again?" Aiden asked, already knowimg the answer.

Ethan nodded, watching his phone buzz, a picture of the two of them grinning at the camera, clearly in love. Ethan's mom had taken it, two years ago. It was the last birthday Jackson had been able to make it to. He had only been able to stay for the party, and then a quickie in the car, before he had to catch another plane.

At the time, Ethan had felt it was worth it. But now, he wasn't sure if it was.

He watched as his screen went black, before lighting back up, telling him he had a voicemail. He swiped it, ignoring the notification, and telling himself he'd delete it later, not willing to admit that he'd listen to it at least ten times before he went to bed. Just to be able to hear Jackson's voice.

But right now, he couldn't deal with empty promises.

Aiden handed him a beer, what would be the first of many tonight.

•. •. •.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Ethan said softly.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jackson sounded concerned. Ethan idly wondered if there was a point Jackson would become so concerned that he'd come back to California.

Probably not.

He glanced at the clock, two a.m. which meant it was five in the morning for Jackson. "Thinking."

"Careful. You might get hurt." Jackson teased. Ethan rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand, trying desperately not to cry, but he failed. A sob was wrenched from his throat before he swallowed the rest down, breathing harshly. "Babe, what's the matter?" He was concerned again.

"This was a mistake." Ethan hiccuped.

Silence. "What was?"

"This. Me. _Us_." Ethan leaned back against his headboard, wondering if he would be able to continue living in this apartment after this. He and Jackson had made so many memories here. It'd been their second place together, a huge step up from their previous rat infested house, with four other roommates. The house and been entirely too small too comfortably fit six people, but it had been all they could afford after Jackson's father stopped giving him money when he'd told him he was going to become an artist rather than a lawyer like he had been expected to.

Jackson had given it to Ethan as a surprise anniversary present, after finally signing with the label. That had been four years ago.

Jackson was silent again, the only thing Ethan heard was his breathing.

"Look, I- I know I've been distant." Ethan could tell Jackson was on the verge of crying. "But please, baby, please don't say it's a mistake. _I love you_."

Ethan wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks, "I love you too. But that's not enough."

"Why not?"

"Because! I want to actually be able to see my boyfriend. Kiss you whenever I want. Argue over what we should watch on T.V." Ethan let out another sob, losing the control he barely had to begin with. "I want to be able to walk down the sidewalk, wearing your winter coat, that you give me because you see I'm cold. I want to wake up, and know your in bed besides me, or making breakfast in the kitchen. I need to be able to know you just a few feet away. And not a _few thousand miles_." Ethan paused, letting out audible breaths, "I can't do this anymore. It physically _hurts_."

"Is this what you really want?"

Ethan laughed, deprecated and cold, "God no. But this is what I need. What we both need. This is unhealthy Jackson. Love isn't enough anymore... We both deserve better." Ethan finished, but Jackson didn't say anything. After several moments of silence, Ethan ended the call, and let loose the sobs he'd been holding back.

•. •. •.

"I love you Jackson!" A girl wearing a shirt with Jackson's face on it declared loudly.

"You're my hero Jackson!" A boy in a purple shirt screamed.

"Can I have your babies?" A girl who looked fourteen yelled, reaching put to touch him.

"Jackson! Jackson! Here! Can I get a picture?! Jackson!" An middle aged man with a camera around his neck asked. Paparazzi.

Jackson had gotten used to fans screaming his name as he walked by. At the beginning, they'd overwhelmed him. Ethan was the only reason that the media and the constant eyes didn't suffocate him.

_Who'd do that now?_

Ethan had broken up with him two weeks ago, and he'd only just left his New York apartment, for the first time since. He hadn't thought for a moment that he and Ethan would ever break up, even in the worst of their fights.

When he'd moved to New York, it'd only been a temporary thing. But the temporary got pushed back further and further until Jackson stopped questioning when he'd moved back, and it made more sense to buy an apartment rather than pay for a hotel constantly.

When he'd called and told Peter than Ethan had broken up with him, he had told Jackson to take a few weeks off and then they'd continue the tour. Jackson had spent the two weeks in a drunken haze, a vicious cycle of calling Ethan and crying or calling Ethan and yelling.

He hadn't picked up any of the calls.

Jackson didn't know if it was better or worse that way.

•. •. •.

"Ethan. Ethan, I know you're in there." Aiden called out from the hallway, knocking loudly. "I swear to God if I have to break your door down, I'm going to kick your ass."

Ethan tried to get up, but couldn't find the energy. He closed his eyes again as he heard Aiden walk back down the hall. Only to open them at the sound of his front door opening.

"It smells terrible in here, brother." Aiden said, nose turned up. "Jesus Christ Ethan." Aiden took in the sight that was his twin brother. His hair was greasy, and he was in desperate need of shower. He'd been wearing the same shirt for four days. And he didn't want to think how long he'd work the same pair of underwear. "This needs to stop. It's been how long since you broke up with him?"

"What day is it?" Ethan rasped, voice low and scratchy from lack of use.

"The twenty-third."

"Twenty-five days." Twelve hours and thirty two seconds. Thirty three second. Thirty four seconds. Thir-

Ethan clenched his eyes closed, white spots appearing behind his eyelids.

"I know it's hard Ethan, but you need to move on. Just like you told him to do. You're wasting your life away, man."

Ethan got up, with Aiden's help. Aiden started a shower, but left him alone after declaring it ready. The water was warm as it cascaded down his back.

As Ethan washed his hair, he wondered what Jackson was doing. What city was he in now? Was anything really different from before?

•. •. •.

Jackson was tipsy.

He was at some party, for some musician or something. He didn't know. All he knew was that Peter told him he was required to come. As soon as he arrived, he'd flagged down a server, and drank three glasses of champagne, before he took another and waved the startled girl off.

He quickly found Peter in the huge crowd, being stopped occasionally to be congratulated on his latest single.

"I'm going home in December."

Peter blinked slowly at his drunk client. "December is four months away, Jackson. You should be over him in four months, otherwise you're a hopeless romantic."

Jackson would never be over him. Ethan was his _life_.

Jackson was interrupted before he could reply by Talia, Peter's sister. "Jackson," she purred, "how _nice_ to see you."

Jackson scowled at her. When he'd first signed onto the label, she'd told him that he wouldn't make it. She wasn't the only star to doubt him. But the only star's opinion that mattered had been thousands of miles away, but he'd never let Jackson give up. He'd been the rock in the dark times. He gave Jackson hope of a better life.

And all Jackson had wanted, was to give Ethan the exact life that he'd been given hope for. A better life. That was all.

But now, his life was worse than when he'd started. Anything was worse without Ethan.

"Wish I could say the same." He mumbled, tipping his glass back, and drinking the rest of his champagne in one go. He ignored the two Hales' similar look of disgust, as he waved another server to him. "How long do I actually have to be here, Peter?" He replaced his emtpy glass with one that was filled. At the last second, he grabbed another.

Peter eyed the two drinks in Jackson's hand, "I think it's time for you to leave now actually."

Jackson paused, glass halfway to his lips before he shrugged, downing both glasses quickly, and handed them both to a stunned Talia. He stumbled towards the door, not bothering to get his keys from the valet. Instead, he plopped down onto the fancy red and black bench outside, and called an Uber.

He was half asleep when the Uber arrived fifteen minutes later. He told the driver his address, slurring his words heavily.

He doesn't remember walking up the stairs, or even paying the man, but he must of. He struggled with his keys, finally sliding the correct key into the door, and twisting.

He didn't even make it to the bedroom, instead he collapsed on the couch, snoring before he even closed his eyes.

•. •. •.

"Jackson!"

"I love you."

"Marry me!"

"It's Jackson Whittemore!"

"Ahhh! It's really you! I can't believe it! Can I take a picture with you."

Jackson hunched his shoulders, trying to become smaller. He was trying to get the the grocery store, desperately in need of actual food instead of take out.

He had three months and a week until he'd leave for California. Time seemed to creep slower than ever before.

"Jackson!"

"Your music changed my life!"

"What happened to you and Ethan?"

Jackson tensed. The break up had just hit the tabloids, making him even more reluctant to leave his apartment.

Peter hadn't made him fly out to anymore cities for impromptu shows, since the break up, and for that he was grateful.

"Yea! Where's your little bitch? You deserve better than him anyway."

Jackson snapped, fist flying into the twenty something asshole's face. He heard a crack followed by gasping and phone cameras flashing.

Honestly, Jackson couldn't find it in himself to care. He step back, wiped his bloody knuckles on his pants, before he hunched his shoulders and continued walking down the sidewalk, going back to his apartment instead of actually getting what he needed.

He could always just order it online and have his groceries delivered.

•. •. •.

Ethan jumped, almost spilling his tea all over himself when Aiden threw a magazine in front of him onto the table.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up in the hand not holding his tea.

"Read it." Aiden plopped down into one of the chairs, leaning onto the back two legs making Ethan wish the chair would slip out from under his twin brother. Aiden knew that Ethan hated when he sat like that.

**Famous Singer and Songwriter, Jackson Whittemore Punches Fan After They Allegedly Hit a Nerve When They Dissed the Singer's Now Ex-Boyfriend, Ethan David's!**

Below the bolded title was a picture of Jackson, punching a man in a black hoodie.

_Witnesses say that Jackson Whittemore, artist of the hit single, 'Babelicious' which has been the number one hit for three weeks, hit a fan after they called Jackson's ex-boyfriend, Ethan David's a bitch._

_"He just, like, exploded. It was, like, out of no where. Like, he just, like turned and punched him. It was over so fast I wasn't sure what even happened." Alyssia, one of the spectators commented._

_Another witness, Barbara, was also quoted saying, "Honestly, I don't blame Jackson. What he and Ethan had was real love. I just hope that things turn out to be better than what they are currently. They are soulmates. I've even written several fanfictions about them."_

_Another observer disagreed with Barbara, declaring, "Honestly, Jackson can do so much better than Ethan. Like, who breaks up over the phone? With Jackson Whittemore no less? An idiot. That's who."_

_The victim is identified as Bryan_ _Argent, grandson of Gerard Argent, who made his money buying and selling land, along with owning the music label, Hunters._

_Argent later commented, "I didn't even say anything. He just went crazy and started attacking me. I thought he broke my ribs with how hard he punched me." When asked if he was going to press charges, he replied, "Of course I am. He's f***** crazy. He was probably high on something. His eyes were all blown up and red. Honestly, he's such a dangerous man. Who knows who else he's going to attack during his next high?"_

_Who knows what the singer, who signed with the label, Full Moon, almost five and a half years ago, will do next. Stay tuned to find out what happens_ next.

"Argent is full of shit. Jackson would never just attack somebody for no reason."

Aiden raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed against his chest.

"What? Don't look at me like that." Ethan said, defensively.

His brother shrugged, "Nothing." He paused for a few moments before continuing, "No comment about the part where he socked Argent in the face because he called you a little bitch?"

Ethan shrugged, taking a long drink of his tea to avoid answering.

Aiden huffed and rolled his eyes, "Thought so. You aren't over him and he's clearly not over you." Aiden gestured towards the paper. "Whether you're going to admit it or not, you're probably all happy, even if it's only the _tiniest, tiniest_ , _tiniest_ bit of happy, that's he isn't over you either."

Ethan looked at the table, fiddling with his cup, still halfway filled with tea, but unable to bring himself to finish it after the ball of dread started to build in his gut.

Aiden was right.

He'd made a mistake.

•. •. •.

Three days after the tabloids had published the article about Jackson, Peter had shown up at his apartment, walking in without knocking as if he owned it.

"You're going on a date."

Jackson blinked against the sudden bright lights that his manager had turned on, laying on his couch, a bag of crushed potato chips open next to him. "I'm what?"

"Going on a date. I will not tolerate anymore bad press. If you go on a date, you'll show everyone that punching Argent was a one time thing, done out of a moment of weakness. Now get up and shower, you smell terrible."

Jackson did as he was told, too hung over to even attempt to argue.

Thirty minutes later Jackson was dressed in a black button up, and khakis, making Jackson feel like a frat boy minus the backwards hat and sandals. Peter had picked out his outfit, and demanded that he dress quickly.

Peter checked his watch, "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the details in the car." Peter walked out the door, leaving it open and not bothering to check to see if Jackson was following him. He just expected it out of him.

Jackson followed the older man down the hall, walking slowly. The elevator ride was silent, Peter tapping away on his phone.

It was only after Jackson slid into the backseat that Peter finally acknowledged him again.

"Her name is Lydia Martin. She's an up and coming fashion designer. This date will not only bring you attention now, it'll also bring you attention down the road when she reaches the top. I've seen her work, she'll reach the top in a year or so. Maybe less." Jackson opened his mouth but Peter held up a hand, silencing him before he even began. "Lydia enjoys fashion brands, shopping, anddd..." Peter tapped his phone quickly, an eyebrow rising slowly, "She also knows Archaic Latin." Peter hummed, a satisfied smile resting on his lips.

Jackson idly wondered if maybe Peter should be the one going on this date instead.

All too soon the car stopped, and Peter forced Jackson out, muttering something about being back in no less than two hours before the vehicle started to drive away, door not fully closed yet.

Jackson watched the vehicle until it disappeared around the corner, before turning to the restaurant in front of him.

 _La Blip_.

Jackson opened the door, immediately being greeted by the hostess. She smiled at him before leading him to a table in the middle of the room, candles lit in the middle, but not in the way of seeing whoever would sit in front of him.

He looked around, noting all the empty tables around him.

Did Peter rent out the entire restaurant for the night?

A waiter brought him a glass of water, asking if he'd want anything else to drink, only to be waved away.

Three minutes later, a gorgeous redhead walked in, wearing a red dress, gold clutch held loosely but confidently in front of her. She stalked towards Derek, not bothering to be led by the bewildered hostess behind her.

She motioned for Jackson to sit down went he stood to pull her chair out. She took a moment to collect herself, taking in the surroundings before turning to smile an award winning smile at Jackson.

If he wasn't madly in love with Ethan, he definitely could find himself sleeping with this woman, if not more.

"Hey." Jackson said dumbly, suddenly awkward.

"Hey." She parroted back, smirking.

Jackson huffed out a laugh, ignoring the questioning crease of her eyebrows. Her and Peter would be perfect for each other, he could already tell.

"How'd you get roped into this?" She asked.

"I, ah, punched somebody in front of the paps." Jackson said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The waiter chose this moment to bring out the soup, which neither had ordered, making Derek realize they hadn't even been given menus.

This furthered proved the hypothesis that Peter had rented out the entire restaurant. He couldn't say he was surprised, Peter had always liked to plan things himself, in order to make sure things ran smoothly.

Lydia picked up her soup spoon, daintily trying it, before focusing back onto Jackson, an eyebrow raised. "Did it make you feel better?"

Jackson grinned, taking care not to choke on the spoon he'd just put in his mouth. "A bit." The two ate quietly for a few minutes. "What about you? How'd you get roped into this?"

"I offered to do it actually." She motioned towards her clutch and dress, "To promote my new line." Jackson nodded, it was a smart move on her end.

The rest of the soup was quickly finished, the waiter swooping in to exchange the bowls with a plate.

"What is this?" It looked like shiny, small black rocks on a small pancake.

"It's caviar." Lydia said, picking one up, and taking a small bite.

"I thought caviar was orange." Jackson hestitantly picked one of the pancake slices up, "And I didn't know they were served on tiny pancakes."

Lydia laughed, "It's not a pancake. It's a blini." She paused, taking another biting, "Actually technically it is a pancake. But these are called blinis. It's a Russian pancake. And caviar can come in many different colors Jackson."

Jackson took a small bit, so small you couldn't even tell he hadn't taken a bite. He took another bite, bigger this time, before he set it back down and spit his bite into his cloth napkin. "It's gross."

She smirked, polishing off her blini, before picking up another one. She ate it in silence, occasionally turning it this way and that, looking at it. She wiped her hands on her napkin, and hummed.

The waiter, once again, swooped in taking the remains of the appetizer and replaced it with a slightly bigger plate, setting it in the middle. Stuffed lobster.

"Where's the second plate?" Jackson asked the waiter before he left, making him freeze midstep.

"Ahh, we were told you guys were to share plates except for the soup." He hesitated, unsure if he could leave or not.

Jackson sighed, waving him away.

Lydia picked up her water, smirking over the rim. "You're manager really goes all out, doesn't he?"

Jackson groaned, "You have no idea."

They ate quickly, talking occasionally about insignificant topics, before the desert was brought out, a note set down with the plate.

_Look cute. The paps are watching._

They both turned, and looked out the window. Sure enough there were a half dozen men and women snapping pictures of them from the outside sidewalk.

Lydia waved, winking at them, before Jackson caught on, and they both made faces at them, stopping only when they both started to laugh.

It wasn't actual funny though, not to Jackson at least. It was forced. Lydia was nice enough, but she wasn't Ethan.

Jackson's smile slid off his face, wanting nothing more to crawl into bed and sleep until December.

Luckily Lydia caught his change of emotions, but didn't press or ask questions. They finished the desert, some green fluffy thing that Jackson didn't know the name of nor did he care enough to ask Lydia. They occasionally fed each other for the sake of being cute, but only the two of them knew of fake it was.

Jackson left the restaurant feeling worse than when he'd walked in.

  
•. •. •.

  
Ethan walked into the cafe, ordering his coffee before he sat down in front of Aiden, who was absorbed in the newspaper in his hands.

"Whatcha readin'?" He asked, making his brother jumped, and guiltily shove it into his messenger back sitting on the floor.

"Nothing!"

"If that reaction is what I get when it's nothing, I can't wait to see what you do when it's actually something." Ethan joked, drinking his iced coffee. Aiden squirmed, sobering Ethan's mood up. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"It's nothing. Not important. Anyways, how'd the job interview go?" Ethan had applied for a new job, unable to pay for the apartment on what he'd been getting from his last job. He had enough saved to be able to pay for two more months, until he'd have to leave, and he wasn't ready to leave the apartment he'd shared with Jackson yet.

"Aiden."

The carbon copy of himself hunched in on himself, slowly taking out the newspaper and sliding it across the table.

**Whittemore Woos Woman**

_Jackson Whittemore, famous singer, was recently seen wooing an unknown woman last week. Whittemore went all out, sparing no cost for his lady friend, even renting out the entire restaurant, La Blip, known for how expensive it is._

_Is Jackson Whittemore over his long time ex boyfriend Ethan already? Stay tuned to find out more._

Below was a picture of the two feeding each other.

Ethan stood up, feeling sick. He stumbled out the door, ignoring Aiden's calls and ran home, the run seeming to last one moments.

His knees hit the floor harshly as soon as he was passed the door. Ethan felt numb.

Was Jackson over him already?

If he was, then Ethan was determined to do the same. If he had meant so little to Jackson, then Ethan wasn't going to let himself pine over him.

Maybe this break up really was a good idea after all.

•. •. •.

The next three months passed in a drunken haze for Jackson, the only thing that kept him going was counting down the days until he would fly home in December. Until he would fly home to his love.

His plane didn't actually depart until nine p.m. on December third, but he was packed and ready to go on the first. He also arrived at the airport at eight in the morning, unable to wait.

He felt like the wait was the hardest part of this whole ordeal, until he actually got onto the plane. He felt like he was on the plane longer than the thirteen hours he'd waited at the airport.

He felt like he needed a drink to calm his nerves, but the desire to remain sober was stronger.

Jackson tried to fall asleep on hour three of his five and a half hour flight, but to no avail. He was too nervous to sleep.

When the plane did finally land, he didn't bother to grab his luggage, he'd send someone for it later.

Instead he briskly walked to the exit, not running only because he didn't want to get tackled by a security guard.

He jumped in the closest available cab, rattling off the address, and telling the cab driver to floor it, which was ignored.

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up to the curb, Jackson threw a wad of cash up front, probably triple the amount he actually owed, but he didn't care. He had more than enough money as it was.

He was in the apartment less than five minutes later, breathing hard. Ethan wasn't home.

That was anticlimactic. Jackson wouldn't admit it out loud but he'd expected him to be home, and they fall into each other's arms declaring their love for one another and promising to never let it get as bad as it had gotten.

Jackson walked around the house, taking stock of everything that changed... Which wasn't much. The only difference was that the bed had new bedding on it.

This time the covers were brown instead of a patterned black.

Jackson laid down on the bed, laying the comforter over himself. It was warm.

Jackson fell asleep with the scent of Ethan filling his nose. He slept better than he had in months.

•. •. •.

"God damn it." Ethan muttered, as he dropped his key on the ground in front of him.

"Need some help?" Ethan glanced to his left to see his neighbor, Isaac. He had only moved in about two months ago. He was quiet, and didn't play loud music until three in the morning like the last person who lived there.

Ethan groaned, "That would be great. These bags are heavier than crap."

Isaac chuckled, bending down to pick up the key and took a few bags from Ethan's hands. When Isaac unlocked the door, he stepped away, allowing Ethan to go in first. Together they brought the grocery bags to the table in the kitchen.

Ethan frowned as he saw a jacket that hadn't been there before laying on the back of one the chairs.

Jackson.

Just as the realization came, Jackson stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Hey." He mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"What are you doing here?"

Jackson blinked, laying eyes on Isaac, "Who's this?"

"I asked you first."

"My question is more important."

Ethan pursed his lips, " _Jackson_." He growled.

"To talk. I'm here to talk." He said, finally, crossing his arms across his chest. "Who's this?"

"Isaac."

Isaac looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what was happening. "Look, I think I'll go and leave you to it." Isaac said only to freeze when both men loudly yelled, "No!" In unison, but for different reasons.

Jackson wanted Isaac to stay to show that Ethan still had feelings for him, which would then drive Isaac away. Whereas Ethan wanted Isaac to stay in hopes that his presence would keep him from showing his feelings for Jackson.

"Are you _together_?" Jackson bit out.

Isaac opened his mouth to deny it, only Ethan spoke first, "So what if we are?"

Jackson reeled back as if he'd been hit, stumbling backwards to the closest wall for support. Ethan resisted the urge to take it back and plead for Jackson to forgive him.

"Besides, you're with _some bimbo_."

Jackson looked up, confused, "What? No, I'm not."

"Whittemore Woos Woman." Ethan air quoted, watching as realization spread across Jackson's face.

"Ethan," Jackson said softly, "That was just a publicity stunt Peter had me do."

Which... was the wrong thing to say Jackson realized as rage flitted across Ethan's face before he slid a mask of neutrality on, hiding his emotions.

They both heard the door open and close, Isaac quietly slipping out, unable to continue intruding on this private moment.

"Why'd you come back now? You had how long to do it before I broke up with you."

Jackson was silent, "I didn't think there was a chance I'd lose you until it was already too late." Jackson paused for moment, glancing towards the door Isaac had just exited, "Is it too late?"

"I hate you." Ethan sobbed out, arms crossed tensely.

Jackson nodded softly, standing up from his crouched position against the far wall. "I know."

"You don't listen to me and you never visit and you make me _so mad_." Jackson nodded along, making his way slowly towards the half ranting half silent crying boy. "You never have time for me and even when you do, it's at two o'clock in the morning. You make me feel like your music is more important than us. More important than _me_."

Ethan lost any semblance of control over his crying when Jackson ran his hands down Ethan's arms, giving him goosebumps. Jackson brought the crying boy towards him, tucking his head under his chin.

"I never meant to make you feel like that, love. I only ever wanted to give you everything you ever wanted. I wanted you to wake up and realize your dreams had come true. That I had helped make your dreams come true." Jackson mumbled into Ethan's hair. "I became so caught up in it, that I forgot what I was really doing it for."

They stood there like that for several minutes, Ethan tucked under Jackson's chin, until Ethan stopped crying.

"I can't do it again." He said pulling away, only to have Jackson pull him back in, scared that he'd run out the door.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to be in a relationship with just myself." Ethan said, heart sinking when Jackson pulled away and pulled out his phone, stepping away a few steps.

"Hello Peter?" Jackson said, looking straight into Ethan's eyes, "I quit." He declared hitting the end call, and enjoying the way Ethan's eyes widened.

Sure, there'd be hell to pay later, but for right now the two men were both content to sit on the couch, and forget about the rest of the world, because Jackson would already come back to Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/nEbB883YFiY
> 
> ^^ This was the song it was based off of if you wanna check it out.


End file.
